


Rumble in Your Chest

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: MariChatWeek2016 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friendship, marichatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds something interesting about Chat Noir and it seems like he's pretty embarrassed about it. [MariChatWeek2016 Day 7]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble in Your Chest

Chat Noir had a knack for finding Marinette during times she least expects to be found. Especially when she's doing nothing but walking home from Alya's house, before it was too dark for it to be okay for him to be worried about her safety. On any other day Marinette would be annoyed with the fact that the black cat was hanging around her begging for attention, but this particular day she had destroyed her brain with the project she and Alya had been working on, so she didn't have a particular care that Chat Noir decided to tag along and walk her home.

In fact, it seemed like he got the message and didn't really talk, just kept her pace and kept his eye out for any potential dangers.

Before they reached the bakery, she reached a hand over silently and ran her fingers through his blond hair, eliciting a low rumble from him, as well as a soft pressure against her hand, meaning he was leaning toward her. Her fingers stilled as she felt him tense under her, watching as he backed away with wide, green eyes. "That—I—um."

"Did you just  _ purr?"  _ she asked, a little too much surprise laced in her voice.

"No! No. No, I didn't!" his hands flew in front of his face as it turned red, his eyes looking everywhere other than Marinette. "I swear, that was not a purr."

Marinette raised an eyebrow in a challenge.

"It was  _ not!" _

She hummed in response as she walked into the bakery.

" _ Mari!" _

 

**Author's Note:**

> March 13th, 2016 || Day 7: Purring  
> thank you to becca for providing me with this idea  
> and it's over! thank you everyone for the positive feedback! i'll do my best to get more oneshots out as soon as possible to you guys  
> i have a lot of plans  
> au revoir!


End file.
